Nuestra Tortura
by YukyYan
Summary: — Lamentable escena, ¿No cree señorita Everdeen? — la imagen del presidente Snow apareció de nuevo —. Si no veo ningún cambio de actitud en los rebeldes, me veré en la penosa necesidad de ser más... severo. No sé preocupe por el joven Mellark, no permitiré que lo asesinen. El, al igual que usted, es importante en estos momentos. Adiós señorita Everdeen.


**Parte 1**

* * *

Los días pasaban y cada vez, quienes antes habitaban el distrito se sentían asfixiados en los confines del distrito 13, no sé quejaban, sabían que debían estar agradecidos por los cuidados, atención y, sobre todo, por proteger sus vidas del Capitolio.

Día tras día Katniss sentía que las cosas perdían sentido, ella solo quería una vida tranquila, una donde la gente que quería estuviera a salvó, su madre, Prim, Gale... Peeta. El solo recuerdo de este último la hace sentir un hueco en el pecho, desde hace varios días que el Capitolio no hacia sus trasmisiones tratando de intimidar a los rebeldes, desde hace días que no miraba a Peeta, dejaba de lado donde estaba, quién era el que estaba su lado, incluso hacia oídos sordos a las palabras que salían de su boca, sabía que lo estaban obligando, ella solo podía sentir tranquilidad que por lo menos seguía vivo.

Después de varios días, durante el desayuno, los televisores del comedor se encendieron y el símbolo del Capitolio apareció, lo primero que cruzó por la mente de Katniss fue el nombre de aquel joven que siempre la protegió, Peeta.

— Buenos días, distrito 13 — se escuchó la voz de presidente Snow junto con su rostro acaparando casi toda la pantalla —. A pesar de todo la educación es primordial — dijo como quien se burla de la ignorancia de alguien —. Esta transmisión va dirigida a usted, señorita Everdeen. Le he dicho que esto no es juego, que detenga está... Rebelión, pero parece que ha desechado mis sugerencias. Es por ello que me veo en la necesidad de ayudarle a tomar una decisión — hizo una pausa a su discurso y miro fijamente la cámara, como si a través de ella pudiera conectarse con Katniss —. El joven Mellark está de acuerdo en que hay que hacer lo necesario para hacerla entrar en razón. Espero pronto su respuesta.

Inmediatamente la pantalla oscureció y dos segundos después una imagen apareció. El fondo se podía ver en penumbras y lo único visible era una máquina metálica de la que estaba sujeto alguien, tenían sus brazos extendidos y sujetos al igual que sus pies.

Un quejido retumbó en las bocinas, el sujeto parecía sufrir. Katniss lo supo de inmediato, podía reconocer ese sonido, ¿cómo no hacerlo después de tantas penurias juntos?

— No tiene idea lo lamentable que es para mí llegar a estos extremos señorita Everdeen — la voz de Snow retumbó en todo el comedor, para ese momento Katniss se había lanzado sobre la pantalla más cercana como si con eso logrará estar más cerca de Peeta —. El joven Mellark siempre ha sido de mis favoritos, hace lo que sé necesite y tiene el encanto de ganarse a la gente, es una lástima que otro de sus cualidades sea la lealtad y.… amor hacia usted. Es hora de que el distrito 13 y el resto del 12 aprecien un poco de lo que le ocurre a la gente que la sigue ciegamente.

Inmediatamente y sin tiempo siquiera de analizar sus palabras un fuerte sonido eléctrico acompañado de los gritos de dolor de quién estaba sujeto en esa máquina rasgaron el aire.

— ¡PEETA!

Katniss comenzó a gritar y sacudir la pantalla en su intento de hacer algo por ayudar a su compañero. Gale y Finick rápidamente corrieron hacia ella para sujetarla.

— _Aumento de carga _— se pudo escuchar una voz igual de familiar durante su tiempo en el capitolio. La máquina volvió hacer un ruido eléctrico y los gritos de Peeta se hicieron más desgarradores.

— ¡Suéltenme! — Katniss luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por soltarse de Gael y Finick —. Déjenme, quiero ir con él. ¡Peeta!

Katniss mordió a Finick en el brazo que la sujetaba haciendo que este la soltará y ella cayera al suelo. En ese instante los gritos de las bocinas se callaron. Katniss sintió como Prim llegaba y limpiaba de su rostro las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar?

Todos voltearon hacia el televisor, el cuerpo aún colgaba de la máquina. Katniss no tenía conciencia del tiempo, no sabía si todo ocurría tan rápido como para no tener tiempo de nada o lo suficientemente lento para que ella tuviera una crisis nerviosa.

— _¿Katniss?_

Era su voz, Peeta la llamaba. Soltándose del agarra de no sabía quién, Katniss corrió torpemente y tomo entre sus manos las orillas del televisor y se acercó lo más posible.

La imagen cambio haciendo un acercamiento al rostro del chico, Katniss y todos los demás presente es ahogaron un quejido. Frente a ella estaba el chico pan, aquel que siempre hizo el intento de ayudarla, algunas veces más torpemente que otras, tenía rasguños, manchas de sangre seca y algunas que parecían ser moretones viejos.

— Peeta...

La mano de Katniss comenzó acariciar el rostro sobre la pantalla.

— _Haz que valga la pena._

Al terminar de hablar alzó un poco más el rostro y miro fijamente a Katniss. No sabía si él sabía que la cámara estaba ahí, tal vez él estaba seguro que ella estaría justo frente al televisor como si estuvieran frente a frente. Lo que si sabía era que el corazón le dolió más que en cualquier otra ocasión, las lágrimas tenían empapado su rostro y sentía como el aire en sus pulmones no era suficiente.

— _Descarga._

La voz anterior volvió a escucharse, alejaron la imagen dos segundos después de ver cómo la cara de Peeta se desfiguraba del repentino dolor no dándole tiempo siquiera de quejarse.

Inesperadamente, se escuchó un golpe seco. Habían soltado el cuerpo de la máquina y este había caído de bruces en el suelo.

Entonces se escucharon algunos pasos, entraron dos hombres con algo entre sus manos.

— _¡Despierta!_

Comenzaron a patear el cuerpo frente a ellos hasta que los quejidos de dolor fueron lo suficiente claros para saber que estaba consciente. Sin siquiera hacer algo que los preparara para lo que estaban a punto de suceder, estiraron lo que tenían entre sus manos. Látigos.

Comenzaron azotarlo, Peeta soltaba un grito después de cada golpe sin hacer nada por resistirse.

— Lamentable escena, ¿No cree señorita Everdeen? — la imagen del presidente Snow apareció de nuevo —. Si no veo ningún cambio de actitud en los rebeldes, me veré en la penosa necesidad de ser más... severo. No sé preocupe por el joven Mellark, no permitiré que lo asesinen. El, al igual que usted, es importante en estos momentos. Adiós señorita Everdeen.

Katniss dejo su cuerpo caer al suelo. No podía dejar de ver la imagen de Peeta siendo torturado, todo por el simple hecho de seguirla por amor, porque ella y todos lo sabían, el giraba a su alrededor, era como si ella fuera el sol y el uno de los planetas. Él estaba ahí, sufriendo mientras ella tenía mucha gente a su alrededor para cuidarla. Él ni siquiera tenía familia ya, habían muerto todos en el ataque.

Sobrepuesta a tantas cosas, las imágenes en su cabeza, los gritos, los sentimientos... De un golpe todo el sufrimiento en la arena de los juegos del hambre, las secuelas, los momentos significativos al lado de Peeta llegaron de golpe y Katniss se desplomó, se había desmayado. Ella solamente no quería saber más de nada, tal vez lo mejor era morir, morir junto con Peeta y así poder disfrutar de la muerte juntos.

* * *

**Esta historia solo contara con dos partes, espero sean de su agrado. Un abrazo.**


End file.
